During initial construction stages of an aircraft the aircraft is supported on jacks. The main landing gear of the aircraft are elevated by the jacks and do not bear any of the weight of the aircraft. This allows all of the main landing gear tires to spin freely.
Currently, mechanics and electricians working on the aircraft landing gear assemblies are exposed to awkward conditions while performing the work. The employees climb over free-spinning tires, hydraulic lines, and struts in order to access the work area located above the tires. The employees balance on the aircraft tires and struts while maneuvering over the hydraulic lines to access the work area above the main landing gear tires. Also, employees may place job supplies on the top of the free-spinning tires. These supplies can easily slide off, which may result in a spill.